Areials
by Just Dessy
Summary: The Hardy boys were keeping a secret, but when their dirty laundry accidentally gets aired all hell breaks lose when the Brothers of Destruction find out. SLASH


AERIALS

Summery: The Hardy boys were keeping a secret, but when their dirty laundry accidentally gets aired all hell breaks lose when the Brothers of Destruction find out.

Authoress Note: This story came out of no where and I am sorta having fun with it. This story is part Keyface, reality and my own crazed dreams. I know I have other things to be working on, but this story is actually half done so why no upload it?

**ACT 1**

All Jeff wanted was to eat his pancakes in peace at the local Ihop at their latest house show, but even with a hoodie and sunglasses he couldn't shake his 'stalkers'. After signing a few pictures, posing for some and signing some questionable body parts he was left seemingly alone to eat his now cold pancakes. At least he had a choice between maple, strawberry, blueberry and pecan syrup.

Just as he was about to take a bite of his little piece of heaven the nearby TV caught his attention.

"BREAKING NEWS FROM TNZ ITS BEEN REPORTED THAT 30 YEAR OLD JEFFERY NERO HARDY, FAMOUS WRESTLER FOR THE WWE AND TNA CORPS, HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD IN HIS HOME IN CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA FROM AN APPERANT OVERDOSE! MORE IS COMING IN AS WE SPEAK AND WE WILL KEEP YOU TUNED IN!"

His fork clattered to the ground, "What the hell!" The only four patrons and two waiters all stared at him in shock.

"Worst fucking joke ever, ever!" Jeff continued to yell as he reached for his cell, his brother Matt number one on speed dial.

The phone only got through the first two words of his new ringback before there was an answer.

"So it was Noel not you," was Matt's first words and for three seconds Jeff had forgotten but it all came back like a punch in the gut.

"Oh god, Noel." Jeff whimpered.

Poor Noel was the one in the body bag.

**ACT 2**

Another day another dollar, bruises and new scars.

Mark moved the ice pack from his shoulder to have a look at the purpling flesh engulfing his shoulder like a crown. He didn't know why Chris had to hit him with that damn shovel and then drive him into that car hood so damn hard but his ass was so his when he got done rehabbing. Getting old sucked an maybe he should have listened to his mom: "Die young, leave a pretty corpse." Then again there was nothing 'pretty' about him and his mother was something bordering being a necrophiliac.

His stomach turned, damn now he went an made himself sick.

Deciding to never trust his wandering mind again he reached for the remote on the cheap nightstand in his motel room. Flipping through late nigh crap and sob stories he skipped over the news channels until the words caught up with his mind and he hurriedly clicked the back button on the remote.

"THERE'S NO NEW DEVELOPMENTS ON THE CASE SO FAR, BUT 30 YEAR OLD JEFF HARDY HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD IN HIS HOME IN CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA ONLY HOURS AGO. THERE'S TALK OF A POSSIBLE OD AND THERE IS NO WORD VIA TWITTER, FACEBOOK OR ANY OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA FROM HIS FAMILY, ALTHOUGH SOME FROM HIS WORK PLACE, THE WWE, HAVE SENT OUT THEIR CONDOLENCES TO HIS FAMILY. MORE IN 10 BACK TO ALEX,"

With those words the breath just seemed to be knocked out of his body and then his cell phone came to life. He absently picked up the phone but stared at the name. It was little brother, he hadn't talked to him since they split tag teaming and he didn't think he would ever talk to him again from the explosive results of their last 'talk'.

With baited breath he answered, "Glen,"

"Mark he...he's dead man." He sounded like he had been drinking, just great.

"I know, I just saw. Where are you?"

"Too far for your help...home." Home, oh boy that wasn't good.

Mark sighed, "What the fuck are you doing there?"

"I heard it in the car Mark...I tried to call Matt but he wouldn't pick up an then I just kept driving

til I got here." he paused, "I'm sorry,"

Drunk Glen was not pretty, he was just an emotional disaster waiting to happen. He got all reflective an shit, wondering about the what if's in his past and he ended up doing something fucked up. Now Mark couldn't say he was like this now, not even from his phone call, but back in the day when they first met Glen would drink to numb his pains and the fucker would cry, talk out of his head and at his worse burn down his motel room. He hoped Glen had gotten his shit together because with what was going on right now he didn't know if he would be enough to help the man.

"Glen, you need to go back to whatever motel or place you were staying at ya hear me? Get ur ass away from there," Mark said.

"Okay...okay I...i'll see you," Mark didn't get a word in because all that was left was a dial tone.

**ACT 3**

It was like seeing a ghost, Hunter had to blink and pinch himself..which led to him slapping himself in the face before he could admit that Jeff was standing before him in the flesh and this wasn't a dream. When he learned of his on again off again tag team partner was dead he just couldn't believe it. The rainbow headed kid was just too bright to ever be put out but the news sure seemed like they had it right. He had called around to some of the other wrestlers who were at the house show in Kentucky to see what they knew and of course no one knew a damn thing which pissed him off and then Matt wouldn't pick up his damn phone which pissed him off some more.

"What the hell man!" Hunter finally said.

"Look I know it's shocking, but I really need to speak with Vince to get this all settled out." Jeff said.

Jeff was a nervous mess. His eyes were blood shot and he was jittery as hell. He tried to calm himself down with a cigarette on the drive over to the motel , but it didn't seem like it was helping much.

"Jeff...are you high now?' Hunter growled out, "You think this is some kind of fucking joke?"

"What...no, no...lemme explain, please just get your father in law on the phone so I don't have to say this more than once."

There was a scurry of movement from inside the room before Stephanie, with a very bad case of bed head, stuck her head out the door with a quizzled sleepy look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Go back to bed honey, just a little discussion for our match is all. We're gonna head down to the rental for some quiet." Hunter said as he moved her back into the room.

"Hiya Jeffy, bye!" another voice called.

"Uh...hey," Jeff blinked.

Jeff raised a brow at Hunter as he reappeared wearing a jacket over his night clothes.

"Do not even say a fucking word about this to ANY one!" Hunter, in Game mode, growled.

Jeff nodded an followed behind Hunter as he lead him down the hallway and through the main entrance into the parking lot. They soon stopped at a large dark blue SUV, a Denali. Hunter fished around in his jacket until he produced a set of keys and pressed a button to unlock the doors. Jeff got in on the passenger side and watched as Hunter got in an took his cell phone out. He rubbed his face a few times before he dialed Vince an set the phone on speaker.

The dial tones killed Jeff; once, twice, thrice and Jeff thought he would be home free for the night before a gravely voice ridden with sleep answered.

"There had better be something wrong with my grand children for you to be calling me Paul." Vince said in a warning tone.

"Vince...listen I don't know if you've seen the news, but Hardy's dead." Hunter said.

"WHAT?"

"Jeff Hardy was found dead tonight in his home in Cameron, but the thing is it's not him."

"How can it not be him?"

"I'll let him explain it to you," Hunter said.

Jeff gulped as he looked at the small cell phone sitting on the dash. This moment in time would define what happened next in his life, would be still be a WWE superstar or would he be just another person in the unemployment line?


End file.
